CENTER PROGRAMS, ADMINISTRATION & OPERATIONS TRAINING & ORIENTATION SUMMARY Center Programs, Administration & Operations: Training & Orientation unit was designed to provide Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) research staff and support, animal care, administrative and non-WaNPRC personnel with the general knowledge, tools and information needed to ensure a safe and effective transition into their designated work unit and throughout their tenure at the Center. The WaNPRC Training & Orientation Coordinator (TOC) ensures ready access to a program that supports workplace safety, productivity, accuracy and efficiency across all WaNPRC divisions. This program has focused on improving access to training, clarifying the categories and requirements of training, developing standardized and centralized documentation via the training database, an ongoing process improvement directed towards institutional compliance, notification reminders of expired requirements, supervisor communication and timeliness of training.